


My Heaviness turned Light, Thanks to You

by Exnxis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hajime helps, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oikawa has freckles, Oikawa is tired, making cookies, only at the end tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exnxis/pseuds/Exnxis
Summary: Spoliers!!After Seijoh lost to Karasuno, Oikawa finds himself feeling tired occasionally. Iwaizumi is there to help him though.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	My Heaviness turned Light, Thanks to You

**Author's Note:**

> Only rated T for language(swearing)

He had school today. He was not in the mood to go.

It was a Tuesday and Tooru wasn’t in the highest of spirits. It’s been a couple weeks since the game they lost to Karasuno. He had pretty much gotten over it. But there were days where he felt he needed to replay and reflect on the game. What happened that made them lose? He would look back and pick up new mistakes every time. A couple he didn’t catch earlier. Would repeat in his head what needed to be done to improve.

And so, Tooru sighed. He would stay up late either studying or going over plans for volleyball. He was tired. He knew the moment he opened his eyes this morning that today felt off. Days like this felt as if they went on for years. 

Tooru got up out of his bed, only throwing the top cover over the messed up sheets. His knee hurt. Weird since he didn’t practice more than he was supposed to. He stopped at the time he normally would. Another sigh.

One look in the mirror. Some hair was sticking out and overall it was a mess. His eyes were slightly red. Probably from being tired, he figured. Then, he looked at them. The light specks on his cheeks. They were barely visible, but if you got _really_ close, you could see his freckles. Tooru felt that they didn’t fit his face. He furrowed his brows a bit in distaste. Then he let a breath out. He had just got up less than 15 minutes ago and he was already sighing this much. Today would definitely not be his day like he was saying it would the night before. He got to work on his routine and in 20 minutes, he was ready to leave for school. He covered up any imperfections and made sure he looked cleaned up. Maybe he could convince himself that Tuesday was going to be fine? Yeah, because that worked so well last time. It only made it worse. 

‘ _Ugh, let’s speed this up and get it over with,_ ’ Tooru thought.

He walked out of his room hurriedly so that he wouldn’t have to deal with his mom chastising him about his lunch. He picked up an apple and some water, figuring it was fine, and left his house. He knew that if Mattsun, Makki, or Iwaizumi saw his lunch choice that they would also be on his case. He stopped and closed his eyes for a few seconds to prepare to act like his normal self, hoping that he could pull it off.

—-

The moment Hajime felt something was wrong was when Oikawa’s voice went slightly, _just slightly_ , higher than normal when greeting him. Judging from the small, barely noticeable twitch from his eye, he knew it too.

“What’s wrong?” Hajime asked.

“Hm? What do you mean?” The other feigned innocence.

Why was Oikawa _so difficult_ sometimes?

“Nevermind.” 

He wouldn’t push right now. He’ll wait until school is over at least. If he forced it out right now, he felt that the other would close off and avoid him the whole day, and maybe even the rest of the week. It never really works, but he does try.

Hajime would keep an eye on him though. After all, he is always able to tell when his _best friend_ is having a bad day. He figured he probably wouldn’t be able to right now anyways. His defenses are higher in the earlier hours he wakes up.

‘ _Whatever, I’ll get my chance,_ ’ Hajime assured himself.

—-

“Hey! Iwaizumi, Oikawa!” Mattsun exclaimed loudly in welcome.

Hajime grimaced and Tooru waved.

“It’s too early, be quiet.”

“Ah, Iwaizumi. Always the complainer,” Makki teased, earning a scowl from the other.

“Well, let’s enjoy the day. It looks to be nice weather. Good for volleyball!” Oikawa cheered.

The others nodded as the teacher walked in. Class time.

  
  
  


After the first couple periods, Tooru found himself in math class. By himself. No Iwa, Mattsun, or Makki. A little time to himself was nice. But if it felt too long, he might get stuck in the exhaustiveness he feels. Harder to cover.

“Okay everybody, test time. I gave you a week to study and this is an important test. Please do your best and _no cheating_ ,” the teacher warned.

Alright then, screw finding it nice. 

Tooru felt himself panicking. 

There was a test? Oh wait, she did bring that up. He thought he had more time. What was going to happen? He only studied a couple times in that week that he was informed. 

Shit, what was he going to do?

The only thing he could. Take the test without any preparations. Amazing. So much for ‘a good Tuesday.’

—-

Hajime and the rest of the team were already stretching in the gym. Where was Oikawa? He passed by him a few times on his way to different classes than the other, but they never caught eye contact. The taller was walking with a couple girls. He looked fine, but Hajime caught the small slouching. The hidden exhaustion lines between his eyebrows that were normally covered with hair. Where was this idiot at the moment? He probably stayed up late and wasn’t paying attention to his own health. Iwaizumi would have to figure it out later. 

“Sorry, guys! I got caught up in something. I’m glad to see we’re all stretching though. Good job, Iwa-chan,” Tooru nodded his thanks.

Iwaizumi looked at him warily and continued to stretch while he caught the other making his way to stretch next to the vice captain.

If you couldn’t already tell, Hajime was worried about the other. He hated to see him like this. He really needed to know what was going on. Needed to know so that he could help. The school year was almost over and the team doesn’t really get together like this after their last game. Due to this time of year being filled with tests and studying, this was one of the few times in the last couple weeks that the _whole_ team came to play volleyball. Hajime was upset that he already wanted it to be over so soon. But, he was going to play and make sure that everyone here enjoys it. Even if Oikawa didn’t feel like it, he would try his damn hardest to make sure everybody leaves in peace. He can be there for the other _after_ this practice. Right now, this was his top priority.

—-

They were walking home together now. Neither were speaking. Just basking in a comfortable silence. Volleyball did turn out to be good. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood when they all left. Oikawa even looked happy, and he was. That happiness drained out the tiredness for a little while, but it's coming back in bits and pieces. His head was turned to the darkness above them while the spiky-haired next to him was glancing at Tooru from time to time. 

Eventually one spoke up, “Oikawa, what’s wrong?”

The one in question turned his head to be caught by a piercing stare coming from Iwaizumi. 

Jeez, he was _really_ tired.

“Nothing, Iwa-chan. What would be wrong?”

“Stop that. You know that I can tell when something’s up with you. Stop pretending and be honest.”

A pause and the stare was no longer intact. 

“There’s nothing wrong.”

“I’m not going to stop until you tell me.”

“Why?! There is absolutely nothing wrong!”

Both of them stopped walking and were just looking at each other now. Oikawa, surprised by his own outburst, and Iwaizumi, stunned but quickly turning to concern and something that Tooru couldn’t pick up.

“So who’s house?” Hajime asked calmly.

He knew that arguing back wouldn’t do much. Normally he doesn’t have that much of a grip on his emotions, but he feels patient right now. Like this is the right way to handle this. He’s also pretty sure he’s just tired from practice.

Oikawa regained his neutral expression. Seeming calm for the first time today. Even though both knew that was not the case. Tooru was grateful for the other not yelling back. He couldn’t believe he didn’t control his emotions better. He must be more drained than he thought. 

And so another sigh followed.

“Mine.”

The two walked in the direction of Tooru’s house in another silence. The same as before.

—-

“Your parents aren’t home.”

“Thank you for your observation. I couldn’t tell, Iwa-chan!”

“Stop that,” a glare following.

Oikawa stood back up after taking off his shoes and putting them in their place. He turned back to Hajime.

“I’m sorry. I’m just feeling tired.”

The other stared at him for a few seconds and wandered further into the house. The one left standing by the door was confused at this, but decided not to pay attention to it. Instead, he went up the stairs and just fell onto his bed. He felt like sleeping. That wasn’t a good idea though, and he knew it. 

Tooru still had work to get done. Needless to say, he wasn’t pleased about it. Focusing turned out to be way harder than thought when he was still in class. Back then, the work just went back into his bag with the thought, ‘ _I’ll do it when I get home._ ’ What a horrible decision, really. A breath came out louder than intended in the form of another sigh. Why, just why, did today have to be like this? He was going to be losing himself in these questions and he knew it, until something cold was placed on the back of his knee. He jumped and yelped himself into turning over and was met with the eyes of his _best friend_. 

God, those eyes.

Like an olive green, but seemed to glow when the light outside coming from the moon hit them. He forgot about those eyes. The ones that watched over him when he wasn’t feeling well. The ones that were comforting him when needed. When he felt he was falling behind. Those eyes have seen so much of Tooru. From his most vulnerable state to his strongest and happiest state. Tooru found himself wondering if they wanted to see those things. 

Is Hajime tired, too? Of him?

“Oikawa, you should pay more attention. I can see your knee hurts. Did something happen to it?”

“No. It feels..fine right now. I think.”

“Right. Ice it still. Here.”

The ice was pressed to Tooru’s knee and he flinched a bit at the feeling. He felt that it was hurting now. Not unbearable hurting, but hurting. He forgot to hide his facial expressions. The ones that Hajime was watching. It was his turn to sigh now.

“Please. Just tell me what’s wrong. I want to help. I really do.”

The other flicked him a look of uncertainty. He thought it over for a few minutes. Iwaizumi was about to give up and sigh again for now. But the other started talking.

“Are you tired?”

“Hm?”

Oikawa was just staring at him now. Expecting an answer from the looks of it.

Hajime shrugged, “Everyone gets tired.”

Yeah,

_that wasn’t the answer that Tooru was looking for._

He tried again, “I’m tired from practice, if that’s what you’re asking. But I have more important things to be worrying about.”

“What else could be so important-”

Hajime looked over at him. Like the answer should be obvious. And it should be.

“If you mean what I think you mean, then no. There are more important things to be worrying about. Like _your_ rest.”

“Look who's talking.”

Tooru shot him a look.

“Oikawa, I can see something is wrong. Stop asking misleading questions that I’m not going to understand. Just tell me, I won’t judge you and I would really, really hope you know that.”

Tooru sighed and was quiet. Taking deep, silent breaths from his mouth.

“ _I_ am tired, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi was expecting more of an explanation. Tooru knew that, so that’s what he would give, if he oh, so wished it.

“Some days I just feel exhausted. Even if I get 8 or 9 hours of sleep, I’m _tired_. Doesn’t matter how much caffeine either. I feel like I need to revise and improve. Whether it be about school or my volleyball skills. I’m tired of feeling some feelings and not being able to let them out.”

The other was quiet, processing what he was just told.

“Let out those feelings then.”

Tooru looked at him incredulously, “Did you not hear what I just said?”

“I heard. I heard what you said, and that’s why I’m telling you to let it out.”

“It’s not that easy, Hajime-”

“Why? Why is it not easy? You sound like you know what you want to let out, so why don’t you-”

“Stop! You aren’t understanding my situation here.”

“No, I do. What could you possibly not let out? I’ve seen you cry countless times-”

“Aren’t you tired of that though?”

“No. I’m not. I want to be here for you. You just aren’t letting me because your stupid brain is making stuff up. I want to help you, Tooru. Please, let me.”

“Well, you probably won’t want to help me once you hear what I have to say.”

A confused look followed. Tooru felt exhausted, but was filled with adrenaline from this. He just wanted this day to be over already.

“Go on, then. I’ll be the judge of that.”

“No.”

“Letting that out is probably going to help.”

Silence.

Hajime was waiting.

Tooru was thinking.

“I like you.”

“I know that.”

“No, as in _like_ like you.”

“As in best friends?”

Tooru was unsure now.

“No, as in more than best friends,” he made a face and fell back down onto his bed. 

He didn’t catch any signs from Hajime that he liked him back, so now it’s his turn to wait. Probably waiting for the other to leave and go home. To leave Tooru alone with his thoughts that would make these feelings feel worse.

“That’s good,” the other responded, sounding relieved.

Oikawa was confused. 

“You didn’t notice?”

That earned a raise of an eyebrow from Tooru.

“What do you mean? You haven’t shown anything that meant you felt the same _at all_ , Iwa-chan.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes! How have you shown it? In what way?”

The other held his head in his hands, “You can be a real idiot sometimes,” no venom in his tone.

“Huh? Didn’t you just sorta confess to me? That’s kind of mean to say after that, y’know. You ruined it.”

Hajime ignored that last part in favor of leaning in to kiss the one still laying down. Tooru’s eyes were closed now, so when he felt something against his lips, they snapped open to be met with the other’s face mere centimeters away. 

That’s when he processed what was happening.

He kissed back. 

It went on until they both pulled away, pretty much out of breath. Tooru was still in shock. Hajime looked smug. Once they both regained their initial breathing patterns, Hajime nudged the other so he could lay down next to him. Both were staring at the ceiling now.

“How do you feel?”

“Light.”

“Still tired?”

Tooru turned his head to be met with the same eyes that he finds himself looking into often.

A smile gracing his lips, “Not as much. I am a _bit_ tired. Albeit, I couldn’t fall asleep even if I wanted to now.”

He found it to be the truth. Hajime smiled at him.

“Yeah, I don’t know if I could either. I wasn’t expecting this to happen,” a small chuckle with it.

They both stared into nothingness for a while, their hands finding the other’s.

Tooru eventually quietly declared, not wanting to break the atmosphere, “I have cookie dough in the fridge.”

The other man was quiet and was thought to be asleep now. But he spoke up.

“Alright..you wanna us to go do that then?”

“If that’s alright.”

“Of course it is. Come on.”

They both got up off the bed, the hands that were intertwined not letting go once. Tooru felt warmth make its way across his face as they made their way downstairs.

It was pretty late now. 

His parents still weren’t home. 

_Then he remembered._

They had left for a business trip early in the morning. 

_Wait_ , he really rushed out in the morning hoping not to run into either of his parents just to remember hours later that they weren’t there in the first place? 

Well, there went another sigh. Hajime caught it.

“What’s wrong?” He actually looked concerned again and the grip on Tooru’s hand loosened.

Not for long though because the latter just flipped his hand over and tightened it again.

“I just remembered that my parents are out. Not coming back tonight. I guess I forgot.”

The other smiled as he took the dough out. 

“Well, I'm staying over. Now come here. You were the one who suggested this, so you better help. Oh, and put the ice back in the fridge. I’m going to wrap your knee.”

After all that, ice put away and knee wrapped, they went back to making their dessert for the night. Hajime would ignore skipping dinner today.

“Just set the oven to 350°.”

“Okay, Iwa-chan, I did it.”

“Thanks, also open it up.”

Tooru did and Hajime placed them into the oven. It was on the largest tray they could find with a bunch of cookie dough balls splattered everywhere. They high-fived each other and Hajime immediately grabbed the other’s hand, making Tooru to go a bit pink.

“So I can call you my boyfriend, right?”

Tooru coughed a bit at that while the one asking smiled again. He doesn’t think he’s smiled this much in one night. Actually, he's probably smiled more tonight than in a few weeks altogether. God, he's so happy to have the other.

“Ehm, if- you want to?”

“Are you alright with it?”

Tooru nodded his head in a ‘yes’ motion and moved to sit down. Hajime with him.

“Is your knee alright?”

“Yeah, it feels okay now. Thank you.”

The other only hummed. They proceeded talking with each other about the most random topics. Hajime making fun of Tooru every now and then and Tooru rolling his eyes. Eventually Hajime stopped.

“What happened, Iwa-chan?”

“When did that happen?” He muttered quietly, barely audible but Tooru caught it.

In return, Hajime received a questioning look from the other.

“On your cheeks.”

Tooru still didn’t understand.

“You have freckles,” he stated, in surprise and in awe.

That caused him to understand and Tooru turned away slightly. He didn’t like his freckles very much. He realized his error then, not remembering to cover them after practice when he washed up. Hajime just continued.

“I didn’t notice,..” He trailed off, “They look really nice. You look really nice.”

Tooru moved to face his _boyfriend_ again, he wasn’t expecting that. Then the oven beeped.

“I’ll get it.”

Hajime was still shocked. How had he not catched them? Are they natural? When had they shown up? He can’t recall them being there when he thinks about it. But he knows he likes them.

“Have they always been there?”

“They showed up some time between middle and high school.”

“Why do you cover them?”

Tooru was silent. What was he supposed to say?

“I didn’t like them too much. There really aren’t that many, but still.”

“You shouldn’t.”

A pause for a moment and the one sitting down made his way to the stove. He was going to change the topic.

“Wow, they turned out well.”

“Definitely. Now we wait for them to cool down.”

They waited a few minutes in a comfortable silence. Looking at the other every now and then and catching each other’s gazes occasionally. 

Tooru decided it's been long enough and brought one of the cookies to his mouth. Hajime just watched him in silence.

“Oh, it _really_ tastes as well as it smells and looks.”

Hajime took and ate one, “You’re right.”

Tooru was about to make a comment on that but a pair of narrowed eyes stopped him. A small and smug smile was there as a replacement instead. The other ignored it so that he could focus on eating what was in front of him. 

Both continued until they decided they were full and wrapped up the rest. They retreated back to Tooru’s room.

“I still have work,” a groan followed.

“I’ll help. Let’s hurry up.”

“Agreed.”

With that they both got to work on assignments for Tooru’s classes. Once they were finished, they both changed and laid in bed. Hajime made a move and turned so that they were facing each other. He then kissed over the other’s face lightly, causing Tooru to go pink in the process.

“Ehm, what are these for?”

“Just appreciating. I hope you’re feeling better.”

Tooru didn’t feel that heaviness he woke up with, not finding it surprising now. He nodded.

“I am. Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me. Just..tell me when things aren’t going well. I want to help you.”

“Yeah,” Tooru kissed him on the corner of the other’s mouth, “I will.”

“Good. Now go to sleep. We still have school tomorrow.”

“Wait.”

“What is it?”

“Did you tell your parents you’re staying here the night?”

Hajime stopped and groaned, “That’s a problem for later, it’s too late now. I can worry about having my ass handed to me tomorrow too.”

Tooru laughed and kissed him again. They stayed like that and eventually pulled back, both saying goodnight while in a cuddling position of Hajime being the little spoon. Tooru smiled and thanked the universe for making today not so insufferable. God, how good the ending of the day had been. The mess in the earlier hours forgotten as he just reminisced in the recent moments. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and Hajime in his arms. 

Hoping that each day would be as nice as now.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t even realize I was projecting onto Oikawa until, like, halfway through-  
> I also just rlly like the headcanon of Tooru having freckles. And I couldn’t find the cookie dough I like at any of the stores I go to lately:/  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
